Recently, devices including miniaturized elements have been required for electronic devices with higher performance, smaller size, and lighter weight. With the miniaturization of the devices, requirements for the miniaturization of wiring layers have become stricter. Moreover, for example, wiring layers with low resistance are necessary to form devices having excellent properties (see Patent Document 1).